


What was that?

by Yennefer_Maleficent_Black



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Sabrina is done, and they were ROOMMATES, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black
Summary: In which Yennefer is a scared mess and Tissaia is a useless lesbian
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	What was that?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and I am not making any profit off of this. No copyright infringement intended!  
> As always I hope you enjoy, even if it is only two idiots getting their shit together in a really short piece!

Laughter filled the living room, illuminating all the corners that was shrouded in the darkness of the night. Sabrina had shown off her talent of mockingly imitating a person they both knew – and hated – and Tissaia couldn’t stop laughing at the image.

When Yennefer came back from the kitchen, she didn’t need to ask what was going on. The three of them had shared an apartment for two years now, so she knew what was going on. Walking over to the sofa, she took one of the blankets and looked at Tissaia and Sabrina as they were playing around.

Tissaia was completely unaware of the way Yennefer’s heart melted in her chest as she slapped Sabrina’s hand away from her face. Whatever the blonde was planning on doing, she didn’t want to find out, so she concentrated on her instead of the looks the raven-haired woman was throwing her.

“Hey, have you heard about Geralt? Apparently, he finally grew some balls and asked Jaskier out. Took him long enough, wouldn’t you say,” Sabrina said, suddenly stopping her nonsense and sinking into the armchair next to the sofa. Yennefer wrapped the blanket around herself and sank onto the floor in front of the sofa, observing the exchange. She felt no desire to talk about her ex.

Tissaia’s eyes sparked with relief and joy. The three of them had watched the men glide around each other for ages and they were sick of it by now. The two of them were sweet, but oh so awkward. Not missing a beat she said, “well it was about time, wasn’t it?”

Sabrina rolled her eyes in turn and commented that she was one to talk. Furrowing her brows, Tissaia looked at her in confusion and inquired what she meant. She was very glad when Sabrina didn’t delve further into the topic, as she was in no way ready to admit having feelings for her roommate and best friend.

Trying to diffuse the situation, Yennefer asked if they were up for a movie. At that, Sabrina grins like a maniac and jumps for the remote, saying it was her turn to choose. As soon as Yennefer realised that Sabrina had picked a horror movie, her face grew even paler than it already was.

She stood and walked over to sit in Sabrina’s lap, as she always used to when they were watching horror in college. Yennefer did NOT know how to watch horror, and she was not ready to try it without comfort.

Thus, she was rather lost when Sabrina didn’t let her. The blonde only held up a hand and said no. When she let out a small whine, Sabrina looked at her and told her, “no honey, those times are over. The only one sitting in this lap is Triss now, go look for your comfort elsewhere.”

Turning towards the brunette sitting on the sofa, she gave Tissaia her best puppy-dog eyes. Tissaia stared back for a long moment before rolling her eyes and opening her arms, signalling her consent. It wasn’t like she had seriously considered saying no to Yennefer. She could never say no to Yennefer.

The raven-haired woman grinned happily and sat down on Tissaia’s lap so that her back was pressed against the arm rest of the sofa. She threw her legs over Tissaia’s and wiggled to get comfortable, arm thrown around her shoulders. This was nice.

When she turned to the screen, it wasn’t so nice anymore. Whatever film Sabrina had chosen was not to her liking, at ALL. She wondered why anyone would ever watch something like that as she forced herself to watch the film.

She lasted a whole ten minutes before the first jump scare made her other arm fly around Tissaia’s neck for more security as she tried not to hide her face in the loose brown curls. When she caught the other woman’s scent, it took all her strength to not just bury her face in her neck and stay there for the duration of the movie.

Turning her attention back to the screen, she quickly regretted using her strength. This movie should have never been made and she was scared as hell. What kind of person would make up a movie like that?

Yennefer tightened the blanket around her, holding it tight and bringing it up to her nose in an effort to hide from the horrors. When the next scare came Yennefer was prepared for it, yet that did not make it better in any way.

She gave up all pretences of bravery and, the blanket still covering half her face, hid her face in the crook of Tissaia’s neck. The movie, judging by the noises, was obviously not done with the atrocious scene and Yennefer winced uncomfortably.

Tissaia, on the other hand, did not mind at all, she found this rather cute. Letting out a deep chuckle, she brought up her hand and ran her fingers through the thick, raven locks. It was an attempt to soothe the woman, and apparently it worked since she relaxed a bit and started purring.

The display was so heart-warming that Tissaia all but melted and, in a moment of unbidden weakness, she whispered, “God, I’m in love with you.” Immediately she froze up, knowing what she had done and not willing to deal with it. She prayed that Yennefer hadn’t heard it.

Slowly Yennefer lifted her head and gazed into Tissaia’s blue eyes disbelievingly as the other avoided looking at her. She opened and closed her mouth several times before she asked, “what was that, Tissaia?”

Neither of them saw that Sabrina was looking at them from the corner of her eye, suppressing a grin. They were too wrapped up in their own little world.

Definitely panicking, Tissaia’s mind reeled, looking for a way out of this situation she had foolishly gotten herself into. Not thinking this through, she blurted, “I said I’M SELLING YOU TO THE ZOO!”

Yennefer stared at her for a moment before the hopeful look on her face vanished and was replaced by a hurt one. Her gaze dropped to down and she nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, I’ll… I’ll just go, then” she said as she got up and wandered to the stairs.

Sabrina, on the other hand, was quite done with their behavior, so she got up and grabbed Yennefer’s arm. Spinning them around fluidly, she pushed Yennefer into the chair and turned to them both. Angrily she said, “you know what, I’m done with the both of you, dancing around each other like idiots. I’m going over to Triss’ now, and you two will have a talk!”

Turning off the TV and throwing it on the couch next to Tissaia, she stormed into the hallway and got ready before she stormed out of the apartment. Nodding in resignation, Yennefer got up again and walked towards the hall.

Tissaia asked where she was going, and she didn’t bother turning around as she answered, “well since I seem to behave in a way that’s not to your liking, as always, I’ll just leave and not bother you.”

At that, Tissaia got up and went after her, sighing, “Yen, no, wait! I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” She caught up with the woman just before her room and grabbed onto her blanket. Not willing to let go, Yennefer reluctantly came to a stop.

Taking a deep breath and deciding to face the music, Yennefer slowly turned and looked into Tissaia’s eyes as she whispered, “I don’t get you. I used to, you know, we got along so well and I thought… but then you shut me out, you grew completely cold around me. And you don’t even know how much that hurts because… I fell for you over a fucking year ago and all of a sudden you hate me? I don’t even know what I did to you.”

Tissaia felt shocked at the tears that had formed in Yennefer’s eyes, because she couldn’t remember a time where the girl had actually cried in front of her. Just as she was about to open her mouth to try and say something comforting, Yennefer cut in, saying, “no. Don’t even look for that apology, nothing could be good enough right now to excuse the fact that you said something that sounded like you saying you love me, just for that not to be it.”

It felt as though the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. Neither of them had expected to actually ever be in this situation. Tissaia didn’t function properly and she knew that, but she was acutely aware of the fact that, if she didn’t act now, Yennefer would go and shut her out completely.

Taking a step to close what little distance was between them, she reached out and cupped Yennefer’s cheek with her hand while she stood on her toes as she did the most impulsive thing she had done in a year: she kissed Yennefer.

For a split second, the raven-haired woman was just frozen before she processed what was going on. When she did, however, her hands automatically found their places in Tissaia’s hair and on her hip, respectively. Pulling her closer, she relished the feeling of Tissaia’s lips against hers.

They pulled away and Tissaia looked into her eyes with a sorrowful look and said, “Yen, I’m sorry… the reason I was so cold was that I didn’t want to lose you.” Yennefer looked at her with an incredulous look and said that Sabrina was absolutely right.

After a few minutes of staring at each other while comfortably standing in each other’s embrace, Yennefer asked where that left the two of them. Tissaia swallowed deeply as she tried to get rid of her nerves and asked, “I get that we just skipped a couple of steps but… go on a date with me?”


End file.
